


Just Barely Breaking the Rules

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheating at games, Dirty Talk, Jenga, M/M, Nerds playing Jenga, Rin is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"now I want a fanfic of them playing Jenga and Rin is only winning because he keeps distracting Mako by telling him the ways he could be putting his steady hands to use and how it’s surprising how such big fingers can be so nimble when put to use properly"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Barely Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> My Senpai ezzydean on tumblr reblogged a MakoRin post and added that to it so I just had to write something for it for her since she's been so amazing to me. 
> 
> Also in my family we have a rule that no one is allowed near the table when someone is taking their turn so there are no "accidental" bumps against the table that result in knocking over the tower. That's why they keep getting up and switching spots. 
> 
> And yes Mako totes pushed Rin in a previous game of Jenga which resulted in the "No Pushing Rule" but he only did it cause Rin tickled him.

Slowly Makoto. Move as slowly as possible. Don’t forget to take deep breathes. Concentrate. Ignore the awful boyfriend trying to distract you. You are so close to winning. There is no way this can go on any longer than it has. All you have to do is just-

“You know where those hands could be?” 

Ignore him Makoto. Don’t give in once again. Just focus on the task at hand. Err in your hand rather. 

“On my ass.” 

Shit.

Makoto lets out a small yelp as he accidentally drops the block in his hand as Rin whispers that last obscene sentence in his ear. A frustrated whine forces its way out of Makoto’s throat as the Jenga tower topples over with a loud clatter signaling the end of the game. The defeated teen lets his head fall on the table they’re sitting at with a loud thunk. He doesn’t even care about the dull pain or that when he shifts slightly his forehead stings. This is the third time Rin has cheated using suggestive innuendos and won because of them.

“You’re the absolute worst Rin.” Makoto mumbles against the table. He doesn’t even have to see him to know Rin is grinning triumphantly. 

“Do you want another rematch?” Rin asks as he picks up the fallen blocks.

“Of course.” Makoto answers with a scoff. He would win a round if it’s the last thing he ever does.  
The two set up a new game and take their seats at the table once again. Rin makes the first move and wastes no time going back to his old tricks when Makoto reaches out for the tower.

“You know I don’t know why I’m even surprised that such large fingers are so steady and nimble considering what they’ve done to me before.” Rin states with a casual tone as if he’s discussing what to have for dinner. Makoto pulls his hands away and sighs before shooting a glare at Rin. The red head just smiles sweetly in return and nods at the tower.

“Cut it out Rin.” Makoto warns as he reaches out again. He grabs a block and slowly pushes it out with no trouble. 

“But I can’t stop thinking about what a waste it is that those hands are playing Jenga and not pleasuring me.”  
Makoto huffs out an irritated breath and places the block in its new spot. He sits back and allows Rin to take his turn. Rin is quick to pick a block and expertly move it on top of the tower ending his turn almost as soon as it started. Makoto doesn’t miss that little detail and rolls his eyes as he goes to move another block. 

“Those fingers should be covered in lube right now and not playing Jenga.” Makoto sighs deeply trying to ignore his boyfriend’s taunts. Unfortunately for Makoto the comments only get worse as the game wears on.

_“You know what I think is amazing? Your hands tied behind your back with me on top of you.”_

_“How wonderful would it be if you used those hands for the good of Rin?”_

_“Have you heard about the savior Makoto’s hands which should be wrapped around my d-“_

“Two can play that game Rin!” Makoto interrupts him with as he slides away from the table. Rin’s sly grin falls into a frown as Makoto gestures to the Jenga tower with a pleased smile on his face. Rin eyes his boyfriend wearily unsure of what Makoto has planned but unwilling to back down. The tower looks like a mess and won’t last much longer both of them know this. Rin reaches out to remove a block when large warm hands slide their way under his shirt. Rin flinches away from the tower as Makoto runs his hands along Rin’s waist.

“What are you doing? I thought we agreed no pushing.” Rin exclaimed as Makoto presses his back against his. 

“I’m not pushing you just touching. Isn’t this what you wanted?” Makoto asks sweetly as his fingers brush along the elastic band of Rin’s underwear. Rin suppresses the urge to shiver and tries to focus on the game. That’s hard to do though when Makoto keeps running his fingers along the inside of his thigh. Rin lets out a groan as Makoto moves his hands to rest just above his ass and his fingers press into his skin. 

“You’re evil.” Rin mutters.

“You still need to take your turn.” Makoto mummers back as he presses a kiss to Rin’s neck.

Rin has a feeling that it’s going to be a long game.


End file.
